Kerry James
Kerry Anne James is the only child of Cameron James and Sarah Walters. Her stepfather is Darren Walters. Life History Kerry James was born on 21st July 2021 to Cameron and Sarah James (now Walters). She had a relatively normal life up until she was 14. When she was 14, she was caught in a bush fire and her left leg was badly burned. It has never been the same and she's had to walk with a cane. When she was fifteen her parents got divorced and her mom get a work visa for a new job in Ohio and Kerry got dual citizenship. Kerry's mom recently remarried a guy that Kerry really hates. Personality Kerry is very rebellious, she'll do the exact opposite of what anyone tells her. She is stubborn and determined but very loyal to her friends. She has a good sense of humour and loves to make her friends laugh. She is secretive and not very open with anyone but she is secretly vulnerable and is easily hurt by what people say. She is clever. She is actually quite shy despite appearing confident and she doesn't show off unless she's told not to (due to her rebellious nature). 'Clothing Style/Appearance' Kelly has naturally tanned skin from her life in Australia. She has brown eyes and long wavy light brown hair which is cut in layers. She has a rounded square shaped face and a side swept fringe. She has a small nose but very full lips. She is quite tall (5'9) and muscular, she has a very athletic figure. She has long eyelashes and a scar on her shoulder from where her cat scratched her when she was younger. She wears a black vest top, denim shorts, tights and black converses. 'Relationship with family' Sarah Walters-43-Kerry doesn't get along particularly well with her mother. She hates her for moving her away from Australia and although they used to be close now they barely speak as she hates her new stepfather and misses her dad, she blames her mum for this. Sarah has tanned skin, blonde wavy hair and green eyes. Cameron James-40-Kerry gets along amazingly with her dad which is why she was so sad when she had to move to America. He taught her to surf growing up and to swim and they used to spend their weekends together. She still calls him on the phone every week and visits as often as he can but it's not the same and Kerry blames her mum for this. Cameron has tanned skin as well but he has brown curly hair and brown eyes. Darren Walters-46-Kerry hates her stepfather and they are always fighting-she spends more time at her friends houses than at her own so she can avoid him. Darren has very pale skin with black hair and blue eyes. 'Clubs/Teams' Glee Club, swim team 'Goals/Dreams' She wants to be a child/teen psychologist-her own psychologist really helped her after the fire. 'Relationships' Tony Hummel-Anderson-Crush, gave him her phone number